The Curse of the Frog
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: When Seiya seeks a love potion and instead gets something more than he bargained for what will ensue, especially when Haruka is the one to find him when he falls ill….reviews appreciated!
1. Mistakes Do Happen!

Hello People, here is my latest musings. This has been hanging around bugging me for awhile and so I finally just had to write it. I do hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you thought.

When Seiya seeks a love potion and instead gets something more than he bargained for what will ensue, especially when Haruka is the one to find him when he falls ill….reviews appreciated!

DISCLAIMER - I don't own any rights to this…I am just borrowing them for my own enjoyment and amusement…

* * *

The Curse of the Frog

Prologue – Mistakes do happen!

Seiya stood staring at the door of the shop lost in thought. The faded sign on the door read Madame La Martine's Medieval Magik. Should I really try this? Am I really this desperate for Odango? His hands nervously swiped his jeans to erase the clammy moisture forming there as he contemplated the sign hanging precariously. The red and blue paint used in the lettering was faded and cracked and the picture of the gypsy was almost nonexistent.

He drew forth the last of his resolution mumbling quietly, "for Odango" as he reached for the door knob. The door quietly squeaked open and he was assaulted by an herbal smell. The yawning darkness inside and the overwhelming scent almost had him turning back to the bright daylight behind him although the thought of spending his life without his true love kept him moving forward.

He gulped a last breath of fresh air before stepping into the musty darkness. A chiming bell tinkled a dire warning as the door unnaturally closed behind him. He squinted in the gloom trying to make out his surroundings.

Madame Martine heard the tinkling and hurried from her storeroom in the back. She moved the hanging beads and glanced at her first customer in a while. His aura blinded her with its pure light. She could sense the desperation and love hovering around his spirit.

Seiya was startled by the sound of rustling heading his direction. Every horror movie he had ever seen came to mind when the beads started swaying. An old weathered hand moved them out of the way. He sucked in a breath and watched as a wrinkled old lady slowly made her way towards him.

She has to be eighty if she is a day. His breath came out in a quiet whoosh he took in her appearance and swallowed. She looks harmless enough. The many gauzy scarves she wore caused the rustling. He could make out white hair pulled haphazardly back from her face and faded blue eyes squinted at him.

"How may I be of service?" Her quiet voice had a soothing quality to it that immediately put Seiya at ease.

"I was wondering…well kind of hoping you might have something like a love potion?" Seiya glanced at the old crone standing behind the counter and watched as her eyes crinkled kindly when she smiled.

"A love potion, you say, I haven't had a request for one of those in a long time." She rubbed her hands together absently, appearing lost in thought. "Let's see, love potion, love potion, where did I put the last batch I made?" She spoke out loud and brought a finger up to tap her chin. "Ah I remember…just a moment young man and I will have your love potion." She turned around and moved slowly back towards her storeroom.

Seiya eyed the dim dusty area around him. Jars were everywhere, and bins, and shelves housed things he didn't even want to contemplate. He shuddered at the thought and was startled as the old lady returned.

"I have just the thing." She held a glass soda bottle filled with green fluid. "This is exactly what you need." She rubbed her chin thoughtfully before continuing. "Now all you have to do is drink this right up and your love will definitely be unable to resist you."

Madame Martine held the bottle out towards Seiya and smiled. She squinted as he stepped forward and grasped the bottle. His hand brushed her fingers and the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up. He looked at the fluid suspiciously and shook the bottle gently. It fizzed just a bit and he watched as green foam formed on the top.

"Does it taste okay?" He asked her as he removed the cap.

"Should taste sweet and tart, kind of like an apple," she nodded her approval and watched him closely.

He held it up to his nose sniffing just a bit for an odor. When he smelled nothing foul he held the bottle to his mouth and tipped it up. He gasped when the liquid met his tongue but kept swallowing. He drank every last drop, handed her the bottle and hurriedly swiped at his mouth.

"That was nasty…that was definitely not apple…more like pond slime." Seiya was too busy swiping and talking to notice the old crone's eyes widen in surprise.

"Pond slime, are you sure?" Her eyes watched him avidly for signs of anything.

"Well as close to pond slime as I'll ever come…it was slimy and nasty." He glanced at her suspiciously wondering at her confused tone.

"You must go, your love awaits you." She made shooing motions and almost pushed him out the door. She slammed the door and turned the lock.

"My god, what have I done?" She walked back to the store room and glanced at the shelf to see the apple green drink still sitting where it had been. "I did…oh my god…I gave him the Curse of the Frog by mistake."

She swayed almost collapsing and made her way to her stool. Sitting heavily she sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She shook her head sadly realizing there was no known cure for what she had given him. "Poor, poor young man, I only hope your true love can love you enough."

* * *

Here is an end to the prologue, please review and let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 1 Results May Vary

Here is Chapter 1 of The Curse of the Frog, I hope you enjoy reading it, please review and let me know what you think? Thanks again to all the wonderful people who reviewed. STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES

* * *

The Curse of the Frog

Chapter 1 - Results may vary

Seiya stood outside the Gypsy's store stunned. She literally pushed me out the door and didn't even charge me. I wonder why? He had felt no ill side effects from drinking the stuff. She probably just gave me a gimmick, oh well.

He glanced down the street and decided to try and find Usagi. The sun seemed brighter and warmer than when he had first entered the shop and he found himself sweating. He made his way through the crowd of people, watching closely for Odango. He was nearing the Crown Arcade when he spotted a familiar blonde head.

Why oh why me? Why her, why now? He pulled on his most arrogant smirk and stood firm as Haruka approached him.

"Ah pretty boy is back?" The sarcastic tone was not lost on Seiya. "Why are you here trouble?" The question was to the point and blunt.

"I came back to see Odango." He felt the temperature increase and wondered at why it seemed so warm. Seiya swiped at the sweat beading on his forehead, he didn't the salty moisture dripping into his eyes. He glanced back at Haruka to find her eyeing him strangely.

"You look a little green, too much partying last night?" Haruka taunted him. Why is he here? The minute Mamoru goes back to America this piece of trash shows up?

Seiya stood watching Haruka as her words began to buzz in his mind. Why is it so warm today? He tried to get a grip on things as they swayed out of focus but was too late. The colors around him faded and became a black void.

Haruka watched the odd expression on Seiya's face until suddenly his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. Why me? Why today? She stood thinking for a second before bending down and scooping the lanky guy into her arms. Damn he is heavier than he appears.

Pretty boy owes me for this…She sighed furiously and blew her bangs out of her eyes. If I don't bring him to our place, Michiru will kill me. She began walking and made her way towards their building.

She shuffled the increasingly fevered body in her arms to open their apartment door. She was actually growing concerned because he had heated up in the last few blocks. He even mumbled unintelligible words and Haruka could only make out one, Odango.

"Michiru, I have a surprise for you." Haruka yelled from the foyer and then listened for a reply, when silence was her only answer she called out again. "Michiru if you don't get your cute behind out here now, I am going to throw this third light back out into the gutter."

Michiru popped her head out of her studio. "Third light, what are you…" Her words were cut off completely when she noticed the guy in Haruka's arms. "Tenou Haruka, what did you do? Michiru came out of her studio with her painting smock still on. "Let's put him in the spare bedroom." She glanced back at Haruka waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Wait…wait I didn't do this…I swear I think he is sick." She glanced pleadingly at Michiru before she continued. "He just turned green and collapsed at my feet." Haruka cleared her throat and glanced down at the guy in her arms. "He's not getting any lighter…"

Michiru had the grace to blush before hurrying down the hall and opening the door. The spare bedroom was always ready for company so Michiru just threw the cream bedspread out of the way.

Haruka brought him in and half dumped, half laid him on the bed. She was getting ready to pull off his shoes when his eyes popped open.

"Odango…Odango…where are you?" He struggled for a moment trying to sit up and then fell back, his eyes sliding closed.

Michiru studied the one man that irritated Haruka more than any other man of their acquaintance. She noted his funny green color before commenting on it. "He is looking a little green. How high do you think his fever is?" She glanced up to find Haruka looking distastefully at Seiya.

Haruka glanced up to find Michiru watching her. "I don't honestly know but he feels pretty hot. Where is our thermometer?" She hurried from the room heading into the bathroom. She opened a drawer and began rummaging through it. Her hands moved over the different things until she felt her fingers lock onto the slim item.

She took a deep breath and glanced into the mirror. She eyed her reflection noting the irritation marring her features and pondered the guy lying in on the bed. I can't stand that arrogant jerk. The minute he is feeling better he is out of here.

"Haruka where is that thermometer?" Michiru called from the spare bedroom breaking into Haruka's thoughts. She shoved the drawer closed and hurried back to the temporary sick room. She immediately handed the thermometer to Michiru. "Koishii you can have the honors of taking his temperature."

"That's fine." Michiru shook the thermometer down and placed it in the crook of Seiya's arm. She pinned his arm to his side and waited for the beep. She glanced at him and stared in shock. "Is it just me or is he even greener than before?"

Haruka glanced down and was surprised to find that Michiru was right. "Kami, he is an interesting shade of green." Her eyes widened in surprise and she backed away from the bed. "He better not be contagious! If I turn green from carrying that creep he won't have to worry about getting well." She eyed the door and then glanced at Michiru who was still holding his arm against his body seemingly studying the green in the process. Michiru finally glanced up.

"Haruka why don't you go make us some tea? I'll be there shortly." Michiru waved her away as the thermometer began beeping, signaling it was ready.

Haruka wandered into the kitchen and filled the teapot. What did I do to deserve today? She set in on the stove and idly stared out the window. Why is he here? How do I prevent Kitten from finding out?

A new thought struck and she ran a frustrated hand through her hair. What would Kitten say if she knew he was here? Sighing, knowing Usagi would be here by his side she grabbed two teacups and saucers and set them on the table. She strolled back to the stove and stood watching the burner turn red.

Michiru pulled the thermometer loose and glanced at it her eyes widening in shock. One-hundred-six is very high, could this be dangerous? She thought for a moment and then laid a hand upon his forehead in concern. She noticed immediately that it felt very hot and dry.

She hurried to the bathroom and glanced in the mirror. When she noticed that she was still wearing her painters smock, she took a moment to remove it and then grabbed a wash cloth. She stuck it under the faucet and turned on the water.

When it was about the right temperature Michiru carried it back into the sick room and placed it on Seiya's forehead. A small sigh escaped from him but that was the only sign that he even felt it.

She heard the teapot whistling in the kitchen and knew Haruka would be waiting for her. Michiru glanced at Seiya one last time before closing the door quietly and making her way to the kitchen.

"Koibito I am really concerned about him." Michiru snuck her arms around Haruka from behind and leaned her head on the smaller woman. "What are we going to do?"

Haruka patted the hand in the vicinity of her stomach and teased. "I can think of a few things…" She left off the suggestive part and wriggled free. "First things first let's have some tea." Haruka picked up the pot and carried it to the table where two cups awaited them.

Michiru watched Haruka pick up the teapot and then followed her to the table. She sighed and slipped into a chair. "I have never seen anything that turns a person green." She paused thoughtfully, "Maybe we should consider taking him to the hospital?" She eyed Haruka gauging her reaction.

Haruka stirred her tea before speaking. "Are you forgetting the human factor?" Haruka glanced up at Michiru and ran a hand through her hair.

"Human factor, what are you talking about, Seiya isn't human." Her lips formed a perfect little oh as she realized what Haruka meant.

"My point exactly," Haruka sipped at her tea and then let out a sigh. "It looks as though we are going to have to deal with this situation ourselves." She smiled grimly, "I am going to enjoy rubbing his arrogant face in this when he does come around."

"Haruka…did you forget, we don't even know what is wrong with him." Michiru picked up her tea cup and sipped from it, scalding her lip in the process. "Itai, itai, it's hot." She set her cup down and ran her finger over the stinging lip.

Haruka eyed the aqua-haired girl as her finger stroked her lip. The motion was sensual and Haruka sighed. Now is not the time to let my mind wander to such things. We need to stay focused. She picked up her tea and sipped again. "Mmm…We really need this." She closed her eyes briefly enjoying the soothing warmth of the steam, letting the ritual relax her.

When Haruka opened her eyes she found worried teal eyes regarding her.

"We need to check on him again." Michiru stood slowly waving for Haruka to follow her. She glanced back once to make sure Haruka was moving and hurried to their spare bedroom.

When Michiru opened the door she gasped in shock. Haruka hurried to her side wondering what made her lover gasp.

Haruka stopped in shock and stared. Seiya lay where they had left him but now was a brighter shade of green. His breathing was raspy and he seemed even more dried out.

"This is beyond our experience. I think we are going to have to call Pluto to begin with." Haruka ran a hand through her hair and tried to think of how to tell the Plutonian Warrior and Keeper of the Time Gate about this problem.

She turned and headed for the phone. When she lifted the hand set and began dialing she strolled back to the spare room. Michiru still worriedly watched over their patient. Haruka put the phone to her ear and listened to the empty ringing.

Finally with a click she heard a quiet voice. "Hello?" Setsuna's soothing voice carried over the line.

"Hello Setsuna, it is Haruka. Michiru and I need you to come over immediately." She paused a moment, taking a deep breath and sighing before continuing. "You are not going to believe this one."

"Really…then I will be there shortly." Setsuna hung up without another word. Haruka hit the disconnect button and glanced at Michiru. "She said she would be here shortly." Haruka tried to appear calm for Michiru's sake. This is after all quite strange.

Michiru nodded and glanced back over to the bed. "Is it me or is he turning a brighter shade?" Michiru glanced back to see Haruka nod. A knock on the front door startled them both.

That was quick; man she really means what she says. Haruka kept her thoughts to herself and headed for the door. "I'm coming just a second." She walked to the door and pulled it open expecting to see Setsuna waiting. Instead she sucked in a surprised breath.

"Kitten, what are you doing here?" Haruka stared at Usagi as if she had grown a second head. This is bad…bad…really, really bad.

"I just stopped by to see how you and Michiru are doing?" Usagi smiled brightly and then the smile slipped a bit. "Okay, okay, you caught me." She put out a hand and waved it at Haruka to forestall any words. "I know something is wrong, I can sense it."

"Yes Haruka what is wrong, you said on the phone I wouldn't believe it." Setsuna spoke from behind Usagi.

Haruka's and Usagi's eyes' both jumped to the taller senshi behind Usagi. They both stared at Setsuna surprised by her quiet approach.

What am I going to do now? I didn't need Usagi finding out. Haruka ran a now nervous hand through her hair. "Why don't you two come in and sit down." Haruka was trying to figure out how to stall when a voice ruined all chance of that.

"Haruka, please hurry, he is turning raspy and really green." Michiru called out from the spare room. A second later she continued. "Setsuna if you are here could you please come take a look at Kou Seiya because this is definitely not normal?"

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter One I hope you have enjoyed reading please review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Chapter 2 One Little Frog

Hello Minna, Here is Chapter 2 of The Curse of the Frog, I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.

Author's Notes – I'd like to take a moment and apologize for the length of time between updates. Thanks to the people who have reviewed, it is greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy it enough to stick with it and me.

Standard Disclaimer: I am in no way profiting from this it is purely for enjoyment because I hold no rights to Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon.

* * *

The Curse of the Frog

Chapter 2 – One little Frog….

A knock on the door surprised the three girls standing in the living room. Haruka walked back to the door and opened it hesitantly.

Ah man, can things get any worse? She stared at Yaten and Taiki with shock and then sighed visibly frustrated.

"What did you do to Seiya?" Taiki didn't wait to be invited in and stepped forward surprising Haruka. She stepped back without thinking about it and Taiki took advantage of the move. Yaten smiled at Haruka as he strolled in behind Taiki, looking for all the world like he owned the place. Both men strolled over to where Usagi stood.

"Princess it is nice to see you again." Taiki spoke formally to Usagi.

Haruka's eyes widened. "Wow and a minute ago it was all concern for Seiya." Setsuna glanced at her with amusement.

"Taiki, Yaten, It's nice to see you guys again." Usagi gave them both a big hug and then backed up. Taiki and Yaten bowed respectfully.

Usagi glanced curiously at the two star lights. "How did you know to come here?" She asked the question both Haruka and Setsuna had been wondering.

Taiki spoke up, "We knew Seiya ran into trouble when our link broke. Now who is the one person in Tokyo that would have a problem with Seiya or want to do him harm? That equals her." He jabbed a finger in Haruka's direction. "So logically this was our first stop." He smiled at Usagi before turning back towards Haruka.

"Now what have you done with Seiya?" Yaten spoke softly but with a hint of accusation.

"Now you remember Seiya." Haruka chuckled before continuing. "If you weren't so busy making accusations you would already know." She glanced apologetically at Usagi. "Sorry Princess, but it's the truth." She glared at the cocky men silently daring them to argue. "He collapsed this morning with a fever and began turning green. You know of any illness like that on Kinmoku?"

Taiki and Yaten stared mutely at Haruka shaking their heads. "That's nothing from Kinmoku." Taiki spoke matter-of-factly, "I have studied Kinmoku's diseases and no one turns green." He stared balefully back at Haruka waiting.

"Haruka, could you please bring Setsuna and get your butt in here?" Michiru's frustrated voice carried from the spare bedroom. Haruka's flushed slightly before she called out.

"Yes Koishii I am coming but we have extra company." She waved at everyone to follow and led the way back. Usagi was close on her heels with Taiki and Yaten right behind her. Setsuna followed everyone at a more dignified pace.

Haruka opened the door and spoke quietly. "As you can see Koishii we have a bit of unexpected company." Michiru turned and glanced at the door. Her eyes widened to see Usagi, Yaten and Taiki all staring in shock at what lie on the bed.

"I thought you said Seiya was here?" Usagi shot a confused glance at Michiru.

"What did you do with Seiya?" Yaten glanced around the room suspiciously.

Michiru had the grace to blush lightly. "I had to go into the bathroom for a moment and when I returned Seiya was gone and this was here. She indicated the lump under the comforter.

Haruka looked confused. "What is that? What did Seiya leave in our spare room?" Her tone angry she swiped a hand through her hair. If this is some kind of joke, I'll tear him limb from limb myself.

Michiru chuckled nervously, "you see…I haven't looked underneath."

Haruka chuckled, "The mighty Neptune afraid of a small lump under the covers." Her tone was light and teasing.

Michiru smiled at the taller blonde. "Well it was making funny noises and I am unsure. Since you are in not frightened, go for it." Michiru indicated the lump and stepped back.

Usagi, Yaten and Taiki watched the two lovers' byplay with interest. Setsuna stood by the door nonchalantly. She was used to the lovers teasing and it came as no surprise. Haruka stepped forward and grabbed the comforter. Just as she was about to lift it, the comforter lifted off the bed and a horrible noise came from underneath.

"Crooaakk…" Haruka stumbled back in surprise. The comforter was still trapped over the lump but it now lay on the floor in a heap.

"What the….what was that?" Haruka's eyes were big and she took a deep breath calming her racing heart.

Michiru glanced at her with a smirk. "So you see why I didn't want to move the comforter?"

Taiki and Yaten chuckled at Haruka's expense. "It always takes a man to get the job done." Taiki gave Haruka an arrogant smirk and walked forward. He grabbed the comforter and pulled. When it came free, everyone gasped in surprise.

In the center of the room sat a bright green frog the size of a small boulder. It glanced at the group of people and croaked again.

"Kami-sama I have never seen a frog with blue eyes." Usagi spoke for the first time in minutes. Everyone's head whipped towards hers in astonishment.

Taiki and Yaten whipped their heads back towards the frog. "No way…there is no way." Yaten studied the frog closely. Walking forward he bent down and looked closely. "What do you guys think?"

"About what?" Haruka glanced at him as if he were crazy. Usagi studied the frog for a moment longer and then moved forward to stand next to Yaten.

"Yaten, you are a genius." She smiled at him and then squatted down to be eye to eye with the frog. "It is." By this time everyone else in the room was staring in confusion except Setsuna.

Taiki was watching Yaten and Usagi with an odd look and Haruka and Michiru looked ready to have them committed.

Usagi turned towards Michiru and Haruka. "Michiru, Seiya never left the room."

Haruka stared at her skeptically. "Usagi, what in the world are you talking about?"

Usagi glanced back to see everyone's confusion. "Michiru said she left the room and then when she reentered Seiya was gone and this was on the bed." She smiled and slowly reached out to the frog. "What I just said, Seiya never left the room."

Everyone gasped again as the frog lightly jumped into Usagi's waiting arms. She stood slowly and held the frog securely. "This is Seiya." Usagi pronounced simply.

"Are you mad Koneko?" Haruka watched her in disbelief. "What makes you think that slimy toad is Seiya?" As Usagi walked closer Haruka took a step back. She waved a hand indicating the now quiet frog. "Actually you may be right…I always kind of thought he reminded me of a slimy toad." She chuckled nervously trying to hide her fear until Usagi stepped closer.

"Only look at his eyes and you will see it is Seiya." Usagi held the frog up and dangled it towards Haruka hoping to convince Haruka of her claim.

"Keep…that…thing back." Haruka backpedaled away from Usagi and bumped into Michiru. Her head snapped around and she met with curious teal eyes.

"Come on Haruka, I think it's time we made some tea for our guests." Michiru gestured towards the kitchen. She grabbed Haruka's wrist gently and tugged guiding her from the room.

Michiru walked into the kitchen thinking about how to approach the blonde who was now walking meekly beside her. How do I ask? I know Haruka hates weakness. She blew out a soft sigh. I guess directly asking is for the best.

"Haruka…I hate to ask this but…are you afraid of Frogs?" Michiru watched the blonde closely surprised by this turn of events.

Haruka's head dropped and faint color stained her cheeks. At first Michiru thought she was refusing to answer until she saw the thoughtful look on her friends face. She is wondering how to admit to it.

"Haruka…it's okay, you know I am afraid of mice so it isn't something to be ashamed of." Michiru supplied trying to be helpful.

"I must have been about six." Haruka started out hesitantly. "This kid thought it would be a great idea to have his friend pin me down while he put a frog down my shirt." She shook helplessly at the memory. "I fought but they were older and I was a bit small." A single tear slipped past her control and slid down her cheek. Haruka swiped angrily at the tear and leaned over gripping the counter until her knuckles turned white.

Michiru could see Haruka fighting to retain control of her emotions. She stepped close to the blonde and slipped her arms around her. Pulling the taller girl close she tried to offer support and consolation. Without words she offered Haruka strength through her gentle hug.

"The frog kept hopping and hopping and the boys kept laughing." Haruka took a shaky breath before continuing. She pulled the aqua haired goddess in her arms closer as she began speaking. "It kept touching my skin and it felt slimy and it tickled and they wouldn't stop. The laughter and the sliminess just got worse and worse and…" Haruka sighed, "Ever since I have had a fear of frogs." She backed up out of the comforting embrace, "But you can't tell anyone, those three impudent asses would never let me live it down." She glanced pleadingly at her shorter companion. She leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I swear to…" She lowered her voice and rest went unheard except Michiru who blushed at the words.

----------

Yaten stood just outside the kitchen smirking. He had decided to follow Neptune and Uranus when Michiru had suggested tea. He was going to offer his help when he heard Michiru's question. He had frozen and stood listening. There was no way to go forward without them knowing he had been listening and there was no way to go back so he was stuck until they changed topics. He smiled as he thought of the conversation they had just had. What wonderful blackmail information, grinning he pondered what to do with it.

I could either blackmail Haruka or just tell Seiya when this mess is cleared up. When he heard a small giggle he knew it was safe to enter the kitchen, he strolled in and found Michiru digging in the cupboards as Haruka filled the kettle.

"Need any help?" He smiled and strolled over to lean against the counter. "I thought maybe you could use an extra pair of hands."

Michiru glanced at him with a smile. "Yes if you could dig out enough tea cups for everybody, I need to run to the bathroom." She smiled when he nodded and hurried from the room.

Yaten jumped at the chance to corner Haruka alone. "Frogs sure are cute aren't they?" He let his comment sink in and then continued on after a brief moment. "Sure be funny if some mighty powerful person was scared of them." He turned shooting Haruka a telling glance.

Haruka's gasp was all he needed to continue. "So what's it worth to you to keep my silence?"

"Why you little…." She ran a frustrated hand through her hair unable to even decide what insult would be damaging enough, "How about I don't kill you right here right now?"

"Now, now Uranus no threats," He waggled a finger at her. "I know you don't want me telling anyone your secret so rather than threats you should think about what you can do for me."

Haruka growled holding onto her temper by a slight thread. What can I do? What are my options? "Fine…what do you want?"

"Well for starters…hmmm let me think." He tapped a well manicured finger against his chin. "I want you to wear a dress and high heels." His smug smile spoke volumes about the humiliation she would suffer in his hands.

"A what…you bast…" She stopped the insult from slipping out seeing his move towards the doorway. Haruka's hands were clenching and unclenching wanting to strangle the silver-haired starlight.

"Temper, temper my dear, after I think some more on it I'll figure out what your next task shall be." He threw her a wink just to add to her humiliation. "You go and change I will finish up here." He waved her towards the hallway shooing her from the room.

A moment later Michiru walked back into the room. Upon seeing just Yaten she shot him a curious look. "Where's Haruka-chan?" She glanced at the smug look on Yaten's face as a slight tremor of worry slipped up her spine.

"She said something about changing into a dress and heels." Yaten's tone was light and innocent and her eyes widened with shock. She wouldn't wear a dress if Kami-sama himself told her too, what is going on?

---------

Usagi watched as Michiru and Haruka left the room, Yaten following behind them. Setsuna and Taiki strolled closer to where she stood holding the frog.

"Seiya…is that really you?" He glanced at the frog unbelievingly until the frog let out a croak. "No way, it really is you…" The frog croaked again and he smiled. "How did this happen?" The frog actually looked at him and began making a series of raspy noises until it seemed to realize that no one understood.

"Poor Seiya, what has happened to you?" Usagi's lips formed into a little "oh" as she realized that the frog was unable to make itself understood. She wandered to the bed and sat on the edge holding the frog. Taiki and Setsuna followed her.

Taiki's eyes lit up. "Seiya croak once for yes and twice for no." He waited a moment and then asked, "So you can understand us?" The frog appropriately croaked a single time. "Do you know what this means?" His comment was spoken casually intended for Usagi and Setsuna as he studied his friend.

"No what does this mean?" Usagi pondered the comment thinking about what Taiki meant. Setsuna smiled already understanding Taiki's meaning.

"It means, one, this really is Seiya and two, we have a simple way of communicating with him." Taiki glanced at her when she remained silent. "That is of course only yes and no questions, but it is better than nothing. He glanced at Setsuna with a curious glance. "What do you make of this?"

Setsuna stared at the frog thoughtfully a moment before speaking. "Well I have never heard or experienced anyone turning into a frog, so I am not sure, but I do think we need the Senshi here, especially Mercury." She stared off into the corner a moment before continuing. "I think I will go call them." She glanced at the frog and spoke. "You behave and stay here, we will figure this out." With a last admonishing glance at the frog she left the room.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 2, please review and let me know what you think? 


	4. Clothes, makeup and high heels, oh my!

Here is Chapter Three of The Curse of the Frog. I hope you enjoy.

Author's Notes – Thanks to the people reviewing, you know who you are!

Standard Disclaimer – I don't own it, obviously only borrowing it!

* * *

The Curse of the Frog

Chapter Three – Clothes makeup and high heels, oh my!

Haruka angrily pushed clothes out of the way. What am I going to wear? I have no dresses. Damn that silver-haired monkey. She finally found a hanger with a dress protector hanging on it. What is this? Her eyes widened as she pulled the slipcover off revealing a little satin peach slip dress. What the…Michiru would never wear this?

She glanced idly at the tag. It is a size six and I know Michiru wears a four. Did she buy it for me? I wonder why? She spotted a shoe box below it in a size eight. Shoes too? What is she thinking?

Haruka pulled the dress out and leaned over and grabbed the box. She set the dress on the bed and gingerly lifted the lid of the shoe box. Inside nestled in tissue paper lie peach satin heels that exactly matched the dress. Her eyes widened in surprise. Hmm well he did say a dress and heels. She grinned tossing the shoebox on the bed and began pulling off all of the tags. Once that was done, she slid off her socks and shoes and stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt. She slid the dress over her head and tugged it down around her body.

The fit of the dress was amazing. How did she know? Suddenly an image of Michiru and her in bed the week before had her face flaming. Ah yes, there is that. She walked over to the mirror and did a double take. Wow the peach brings out my eyes and my skin looks like porcelain. She grinned, I must think of an interesting way to thank Michiru.

Haruka strolled back to the bed and grabbed the shoes slipping her feet into the heels. Strolling across the room she dared another look in the mirror. Damn I look good, this might just be interesting.

----------

Everyone had gathered around the table. Usagi sat next to Taiki with Yaten on his other side. Michiru sat at the head of the table with Setsuna between her and Usagi. A knock at the door signaled the girls' arrival. Setsuna slid her chair back and stood heading to the front door to let them in.

She came back into the room with four very curious girls following. When they spotted Usagi, Taiki and Yaten their eyes all widened. Setsuna pointed to the table and the four girls all sat across from Taiki Yaten and Usagi. They all glanced at Setsuna waiting for her to explain.

"We called you here because we have an interesting problem." Setsuna took a deep breath before going into detail. "It seems Seiya has somehow turned into a frog."

The four girls gasped in surprise at this unexpected news. Ami's head shot up and she spoke.

"Are you sure?" She glanced at Setsuna expectantly waiting for confirmation.

"Well as sure as we can be for the moment. That is why I called you here. I presume you brought your scanner." Setsuna sighed with relief when Ami nodded.

"But how would a person just turn into a frog? It really makes no sense." Rei glanced at Setsuna thoughtfully before lapsing into silence. Makoto and Minako both stayed silent pondering the news. The silence reigned supreme until a door in the hallway opened.

-------

Haruka walked into the dining area through the kitchen. When she entered the dining room everyone stared in shock. Nobody knew exactly what to say seeing the masculine Haruka dressed in a most becoming feminine fashion.

Michiru stood abruptly and grabbed Haruka's wrist. "If you guys don't mind I need to speak to Haruka alone…in the kitchen." She dragged Haruka into the kitchen and then turned towards her.

"What are you doing? You do know I bought that for Emiko's wedding?" Michiru looked perplexed by Haruka's odd behavior.

I'd love to tell you Koishii but I don't want you to be involved. I have to figure out how to save myself. "Eto…I…um…just wanted to look nice. Yeah you know I get tired of wearing slacks and shirts all the time."

Haruka prayed that Michiru believed her. "Besides aren't you always telling me to soften up?" Glancing at Michiru she could see her excuses weren't working. She changed tactics mid way hoping to confuse Michiru. "I see…I think I understand." She grinned wolfishly down at her aqua haired lover. "You are jealous because I look so good."

Michiru's face lightly colored. "Well there is that…" She let her words trail off not giving Haruka too much leeway. "But I still don't understand." She let a pout slip over her features.

Haruka never could stand to see that look on her face and caved immediately. "As soon as possible I will explain, but for now you are going to have to trust me." She leaned in close and gave Michiru a lingering kiss. Pulling back she stared into the eyes she loved, "trust me…it'll be all right."

Michiru distracted by Haruka's kiss could only nod in agreement. Haruka smiled and turned away strolling back to the party at the table. When Michiru finally realized what Haruka had done she growled in frustration before heading back to the group.

---------

Yaten sat smirking as Michiru dragged Haruka out of the room. That was fun, but not as fun as I thought it would be. She looked pretty good and didn't seem too embarrassed. I need to rethink my strategy. He glanced at all the surprised people and waited. Everyone watched the kitchen entrance waiting for the two girls to return.

Only a few moments of silence reigned and then Haruka came strolling into the dining room with a satisfied look. She walked to the other end of the table and sat at the end opposite Michiru, unfortunately this put her next to Yaten. She glanced his way to find him regarding her quizzically. She smiled and shrugged just enough to irritate him with out giving too much away.

Michiru walked back into the room her cheeks pink. She glanced at everyone and gracefully smiled. "Sorry for the interruption, please continue." She glanced at Setsuna waiting for the Plutonian Warrior to speak.

"Well now that everyone is here," Her tone was laced with amusement as she directed a glance at Michiru, before continuing. "The problem as I see it is we do not know what caused Seiya to change into a frog and we don't know what it will take to change him back into his human form." She glanced around the table at all of the familiar faces with a sense of camaraderie. "I think with all of us here, if this can be fixed we will manage it."

Setsuna could sense the worry rolling off of Usagi. Taiki and Yaten were also concerned just not at the level that Usagi seemed to be. "I think it's best if we all remain here for the time being. Does anyone have any idea how we can manage that?"

Minako smiled, "That's too easy we will all just call and say it's a slumber party at your place." She glanced at Michiru looking for agreement, "If that is all right?"

Michiru nodded smiling, "I think that is a great idea and if we need more time we can figure that out later on." She glanced at Haruka only to see a flash of irritation pass over her features. She briefly wondered at the look but decided for now it could wait. "You should all call now and get approval before we make any plans."

The five youngest girls all stood and made their way to the phone. Haruka leaned toward Yaten and spoke quietly. "I hope you got your kicks, just remember pound for pound I will pay you back. You can count on it." She grinned as Yaten eyed her warily.

After each of the younger girls had called and gotten the ok they wandered back into the dining room.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were talking quietly while Taiki and Yaten sat silent.

"With that out of the way, I know that I probably won't be much help to solving your problem but I can keep everyone fed." Makoto smiled eagerly glancing towards the kitchen. They do have all the latest kitchen accessories. She nearly drooled, just thinking of all the things Michiru had invested in.

Usagi smiled, "Makoto-chan we know you just want to try out all of Michiru's gadgets."

Rei swatted Usagi on the head, "The utensils are not gadgets, Baka." She smiled as laughter broke out at their silly antics.

Setsuna cleared her throat and glanced at Ami. "If you are ready I would like for you to scan Seiya now." Ami nodded slipping the mini-computer from her purse. Setsuna stood from her seat and led the way towards the spare bedroom Ami in tow.

---------

Minako flopped down into her seat and smiled at Yaten. "Long time no see, trouble."

Yaten threw her an amused glance. "Who is trouble?"

"Don't play dumb with me I know how your scheming mind works. You are always up to something." She stuck out her tongue playfully. "Behind that quiet façade is an evil mind." She laughed when his eyes widened. "I never miss when it comes to reading people." She gave him an odd assessing glance that he didn't quite understand.

Haruka sat listening amazed at Minako's astute observation. Maybe I haven't given her enough credit as leader of the senshi?

Yaten watched Minako carefully. Why does she play at being a ditz? He looked at her in a new light and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. "If I am trouble what does that make you?"

Minako gave him a thoughtful teasing glance, "Um cute?" She giggled and stuck her tongue out again. She smiled happily and turned away moving towards Usagi.

Haruka sat pondering what she had just seen and overheard. She is frightening really. She uses that act to fool people and boy does it work. Haruka smiled ruefully realizing how good Minako really had been. She glanced at Yaten to find him similarly lost in thought sitting idly staring after Minako. I bet he likes her, how can I use that as leverage?

--------

Rei watched everyone busy themselves with tasks. Ami had gone with Setsuna and

Taiki quickly followed. Michiru had led Makoto into the kitchen and was currently showing her the new investments. Rei glanced at Usagi who sat quietly beside her.

"Usagi-chan", she spoke quietly, "Try not to worry too much, it will be okay." Usagi glanced at her and nodded softly.

"I just…well…" She sighed unsure of what she was trying to say.

Rei mistook her words and tried to offer comfort. "I know you are missing Mamoru but he will come back at some point."

Usagi shook her head, "That is not what I meant. I think, well, I am just confused." Her eyes glanced towards the hallway leading towards the spare bedroom.

Rei's eyes widened in surprise as she contemplated what Usagi had just hinted at. "Don't stress over it, Usagi-chan, we are behind you no matter what." She smiled softly at her princess and tried to be reassuring.

Her eyes then moved down the table to see Minako talking to Yaten and Haruka just sitting quietly. She heard laughter and saw Minako heading towards Usagi.

----------

Yaten glanced over to see Haruka lost in thought. What can I do to torment her? He smiled just thinking about it. I really am evil, but if it helps….He shrugged absently as his mind wandered. I am not trying to hurt her, really, but hopefully she will soften up just a bit. He leaned towards her. "Haruka, you know you would look really good with some make-up on." He smirked as her eyes jumped to his.

What do I say, what do I do? If I stand up to him maybe he will give up? Be firm, I can do this. I have faced much worse than some silver haired twit. "Look buddy, I am wearing a dress and heels and that is as far as it goes." She glanced at him in triumph thinking she had a chance.

His smirk widened into a grin. "Okay I think I understand." He turned away.

She sighed in relief until his voice caught her attention.

"Hey guys, I have something…" He stopped when a hand grabbed his arm. He glanced at Haruka to see a panicked look on her features.

"Fine you…you silver haired twit…just don't tell everyone." Haruka pleaded as much as possible for the mighty Uranus.

"Now, now my dear watch your language, it is quite rude to call me names. I am after all the one who holds your darkest secret safe. You wouldn't want me to slip up and let it spill because my feelings are hurt." He gave her a mock hurt look to emphasize his point.

Haruka ground her teeth and tried to remain calm. "Fine, I am sorry I called you a twit." She spit the words out and glared at him.

"Now, about that makeup" He let his words trail off waiting for her to explode. He could feel the anger vibrating off of her. He was surprised when she nodded slightly.

"Whatever you wish, your highness…" She mumbled the words and shot him a repugnant look before standing and heading for the bathroom.

------------

Setsuna and Ami stood talking over the frog. Taiki leaned against the door silently watching the two women work. Seiya sat in the center of the room watching the girls with a pleading look. Ami glanced at Seiya again with a curious look.

"Well it is definitely Seiya but as for what caused it the computer isn't registering anything." She tapped her chin thoughtfully her mind racing. I don't know enough about Kinmoku and their biology. She glanced towards the door and her eyes widened with surprise before she smoothed out her features and smiled.

"Good you are already here, that saves me having to hunt you down." Her tone was light and playful and Taiki found himself smiling.

He straightened up and stepped forward. "Okay what do you need to know?"

Ami thought for a moment. "I need to know about your biology and what might cause your friend here to suddenly change." She glanced at Seiya idly waiting for Taiki to gather his thoughts.

"Hmm I studied biology on Kinmoku and I am not aware of anything that would just cause him to change. As a matter of fact, I honestly think if a Doctor didn't know any better we could probably pass as humans." He glanced at Setsuna to see if she was following along and then clarified what he was saying. "Our cell structure is almost identical to humans and our DNA strands are too for that matter." He glanced back at Ami to see if anything he said had been helpful.

She stared at him while her mind raced. There has to be something we are missing but what could it be?

Taiki broke into her thoughts. "We haven't missed anything that I am aware of." He gazed thoughtfully at his friend and pondered. "Is there anything that could change humans like that?"

Ami thought of all the biology classes she had sat through. She finally sighed and shook her head. "Not that I am aware of."

Seiya let out a raspy croak and they turned to look at him. He hopped up onto the bed and glanced at them. Taiki's eyes widened, "he is trying to tell us something." He stepped towards the bed. "What…?" He didn't know the question to ask the frog.

Ami glanced at the frog in disbelief. "You mean you can communicate with him?"

"Only yes or no questions," His head dropped. "I knew we were forgetting an important point." He glanced at the frog. "Seiya are we on the right track?" He watched as the frog let out two croaks. He glanced at Ami with a puzzled look. "That means no." He turned back to the frog. "Seiya are we missing something?" The frog let out a single croak.

Ami glanced at Setsuna for confirmation. The dark haired warrior merely nodded. The frog obviously understands but what are we missing? She eyed the frog thoughtfully and tried to puzzle it out.

--------

Michiru had just finished showing Makoto everything when she decided to check on Haruka. A glance in the dining room proved fruitless. She decided to check their bedroom. What is up with her today? She is acting really odd and I don't know what to make of it. She opened the door quietly and was surprised to see Haruka sitting in front of the vanity.

Cosmetics were splayed out all over the top and Haruka eyed them warily. Michiru smiled and strolled closer. Haruka had not noticed her presence yet in the mirror. She tiptoed right up behind Haruka and lovingly laid her hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Is dress up really this much fun?" Michiru lightly teased the blonde. Startled teal eyes met her aqua eyes in the mirror. A slight blush stole over Haruka's face and her eyes jumped back to the cosmetics.

"I um just was…um curious." The blonde tried to lie but it came out sounding awkward.

"Would you like some help?" Michiru pulled up the other chair and sat beside the blonde.

Haruka glanced at her in surprise. She isn't questioning me? What do I do, play along? Not sure what to say, Haruka merely nodded.

Michiru turned Haruka's body towards her own away from the mirror.

Michiru picked up a sponge first and the bottle of foundation. She applied some to the sponge and slowly approached Haruka's face. Without a word, Michiru began silently applying the make up. She spread it evenly and used her other hand to angle Haruka's face to make sure. She then picked up the powder puff and powder and shook it. Michiru smiled as she began patting Haruka's face with the puff. When she covered every inch she grabbed the powder brush and began sweeping off the excess powder.

Haruka closed her eyes when Michiru began applying the powder and left them closed as she began to dust it off.

Glancing at all of the colors of the eye shadow, Michiru chose a soft brown and began sweeping it over Haruka's eye lids. Next she picked up an eyeliner pencil in a darker brown and carefully outlined both of Haruka's eyes.

Still no words were spoken, and Haruka wondered at it, but rather than break the soft silence she just watched her lover work. Michiru grabbed a soft rose color and applied blush to Haruka's cheeks, following the angle of her cheek bones. She then reached for the mascara and without a single mishap had Haruka's eye-lashes dark. Finally Michiru chose a coral pink lip gloss and applied it over her lover's lips. She leaned in close and kissed Haruka before turning her back toward the mirror.

Haruka stared in amazement. Wow there is something to this make up stuff? She smiled and watched as her beautiful reflection smiled back at her. "Wow…um amazing." Haruka didn't know exactly what to say she just sat staring in the mirror. Finally she found appropriate words. "Thanks, I think."

Michiru smiled at the blonde, "You look good." She stood slowly and waited for Haruka to follow suit. When Haruka finally stood she found herself engulfed in her lover's arms.

"I love you Koibito." Michiru whispered the words tickling Haruka's ear with her warm breath. A shiver found its way up her spine and she smiled wolfishly.

"I'll remember that…later." With a hot smile and a wink she turned and led the way out of their room.

* * *

Here is an end to Chapter 3, I hope you have enjoyed it. 


	5. Sailor Moon to the rescue or not?

Here is Chapter Four of The Curse of the Frog, I hope you enjoy it please R & R and let me know what you think.

To all of the wonderful people that have reviewed, Thank You and I would like to apologize for this taking so long for me to get out.

* * *

The Curse of the Frog

Chapter 4 - Sailor Moon to the rescue or not?

Usagi sat staring off into space, lost in thought as Minako approached. Minako could sense the confusion rolling off of her princess in waves. She sat down quietly, picked up Usagi's hand and squeezed softly.

"Usagi-chan is everything okay?" Minako watched the blonde slowly turn towards her.

Usagi nodded before speaking. "I am just…I don't know confused." She gave Minako a small smile and then fell quiet.

Minako followed her gaze and wondered aloud. "Are you missing Mamoru-san?"

Usagi glanced at her startled. She waved her hand to make her point. "Nah, it's nothing like that…" The slight blush that spread over her cheeks had Minako's eyes widening.

Minako lowered her eyes and peeked through her lashes only to see Usagi's gaze wander towards the spare bedroom. _Ah that might explain a lot_. Minako smiled at Usagi. "Everything will be all right, everything." She watched as a confused look wandered onto Usagi's face. "Trust me, Usagi-chan, I think it is time we check on Seiya."

Usagi's eyes jumped to hers and she stood hastily. Minako stood and grabbed her hand pulling her along. The two blonde girls entered the room to see Ami, Taiki and Setsuna quietly discussing something.

----------

Haruka strode toward the dining room with Michiru following behind her. Rei and Makoto sat quietly talking at the table and their eyes widened when Haruka walked into the room wearing makeup Michiru behind her. Michiru walked to the end of the table and sat quietly.

Yaten sat smirking at the end of the table and Haruka shot him a dirty look before approaching the table. She glanced around noticing that Ami, Usagi, Minako, Taiki and Setsuna were all missing.

_They must be in the bedroom trying to help that idiot. Hey, maybe he will be stuck like that and we can dump him in the lake._ The thought struck her as a good thing and she found herself grinning.

Yaten eyed the blonde warrior of Uranus with worry. _Why is she smiling? She should be really upset by now I have pushed all of her buttons. _He pondered what other havoc he could wreak on the blonde whom he enjoyed torturing.

Haruka glanced at Rei and Makoto before casually speaking, "Any word on the frog?"

Rei shook her head, "Haruka-chan, are you feeling all right?" She glanced towards Michiru who sat calmly smiling.

Michiru almost laughed out loud at the poor girls' confusion. Rei and Makoto both looked positively confused by Haruka's feminine appearance.

Haruka looked confused by Rei's question. "Am I feeling all right?" When it dawned on her why Rei asked her anger surged. "Do I look like I feel all right? I am wearing a dress my feet hurt, I have make-up on and you ask if I feel all right?" She glared at the room at large before continuing. "If it weren't for some little maggot…" Haruka's words ground to a halt when she glanced at Yaten. He was smirking just waiting for the chance to humiliate her further.

Rei watched Haruka with a look of disbelief. "Kami-sama, a little maggot, what are you talking about?"

Haruka panicked realizing she had gone too far. _What do I say, what do I say? Think fast…_"Um by maggot I just meant, uh." She waved a hand around trying to explain. "That um by a maggot I meant an idea, you know?" She gulped nervously and continued. "I just wanted to try out being a girly girl."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at Haruka's comment. Rei and Makoto seemed the most puzzled.

Yaten just watched humorously as she walked to the table and sat. "Good save, you got lucky. Temper, temper my dear." He wagged a finger in her face and smiled.

Haruka ground her teeth to keep from speaking a scathing retort. Her hands were clenching and unclenching in her lap under the table. _If only I could wrap my hands around his maggoty little neck._

--------

Usagi and Minako entered the spare bedroom to find Taiki and Ami discussing the problem. They approached quietly and just listened to the two making idle speculations. Usagi glanced at the frog and eyed it thoughtfully. _Can I do anything? I have no magic wand_…She felt helpless in that moment until a new thought struck, but what about being Sailor Moon? _That's it!_

Minako glanced towards Usagi to see a look of confusion and sadness change to surprise and then happiness wash over her features.

"Usagi-chan, you have had a thought, what is it?" She eyed her princess speculatively waiting to see what Usagi had come up with.

"It's so simple, I didn't see it before." She glanced at the frog idly, before speaking again. "Seiya I am sorry I didn't think of this sooner." She spoke to the frog and all eyes turned towards her.

Usagi reached into the pocket in her dress and pulled out her henshin pen and threw her arm in the air. "Moon Eternal Make-Up", with a wave of dizzying pink lights Sailor Moon stood before them. She called her staff forth and began twirling it as she tried to heal Seiya.

"Starlight…Honeymoon…Therapy…Kiss", she finished off the last word and rings of pink light surrounded the frog on the bed. The frog was lifted off the bed and began to convulse as he began transforming. The frog's legs began lengthening into human form and they could see Seiya's face beginning to appear. Usagi was smiling along with Taiki and Ami. Setsuna stood impassively watching.

With a sudden crackle the pink light died and Seiya landed still trapped as a frog on the bed. With a sigh of defeat Sailor Moon sank down on the bed to sit beside the frog. "I'm sorry, I thought it would work…it started to work." She glanced at the frog sadly. "I don't know what caused it to stop. My staff has never just been cut off like that." She held the staff loosely and eyed it curiously. After a few moments she had a thought. "Ami could you scan it and make sure it is in good working order?" She glanced up at the warrior of mercury to see her puzzled look.

"Usagi that is a good idea," Ami opened her mini-computer and began typing furiously. She watched the screen and began interpreting the results. A small smile broke over her features. "It's okay Usagi, your staff is not having problems it seems to be in perfect working order." She patted Usagi reassuringly and put her mini-computer away.

Usagi de-transformed and slid her henshin pen back into her pocket. She glanced at everyone helplessly wondering what to do next.

---------

Yaten pulled his finger back smirking. He could see the murderous glare Haruka was throwing his way. _Ah she really likes me_. He grinned with a silly little smile and thought about how to make her even angrier. When a stray thought struck he beamed and eyed Haruka evilly. _Oh that is too awful, but it might just work_. As he thought about the humiliation factor his grin grew even wider…

---------

Makoto jumped up and hurried to the kitchen. "Don't worry guys I'll have dinner ready in a snap." She called back over her shoulder to reassure everyone. Rei glanced at Michiru, "Are you sure Haruka-chan is feeling okay? I mean don't you find her behavior just a little strange?" She watched the teal-haired warrior waiting for a reply.

"I think whatever is going on is up to Haruka-chan." Michiru said the words calmly trying to reassure the younger girl but her own inner thoughts were just as concerned.

Michiru saw Usagi approaching them and decided a change of subject was necessary.

"Usagi doesn't look too good I wonder what happened." She quietly spoke for Rei's ears only. Rei glanced up in surprise to see Usagi standing in the doorway. Rei waved to motion her over.

Usagi glanced up to see her raven haired friend waving her over. She approached slowly still confused by her staff's odd behavior. "You should know what happened…I tried healing Seiya and it started to work but then with a crackle my staff just stopped." She glanced down a moment before continuing. "It just shut off."

Rei glanced at Usagi to see her frustration and worry. "You should have Ami scan it with her mini-computer." She thought this might reassure Usagi a bit.

"Ami has and it seems to be in perfect working order." Usagi looked crestfallen as she spoke. She sat in the chair next to Rei and sighed.

Taiki and Ami walked into the room followed by Setsuna. They were quietly discussing the problem but seemed to have gotten nowhere. Rei glanced around looking for Minako who seemed to be missing.

--------

Minako waited for the other three to leave the room. She approached the bed and sat looking at the frog thoughtfully. She gathered her thoughts and then began speaking.

"I know you can't exactly understand me, so I am going to tell you something." She smiled softly and then continued. "You know Usagi likes you actually I believe she may even love you." Minako paid the frog no attention and did not notice the frog's eyes widen a bit.

"If Usagi loves you that is okay but for one thing, if you ever hurt her, I shall punish you in unspeakable ways, this as the goddess of love I swear." She glanced at the frog idly and was surprised to see a look of understanding in the frog's eyes.

"Nah…I must be seeing things, frogs don't understand. Don't worry I'll repeat all this later when you can understand." She chuckled at her own imagination and stood before heading for the door.

---------

Minako approached the table and noticed Rei watching her. She stuck her tongue out playfully and dropped into a chair. The smell coming from the kitchen was wonderful and Minako's mouth began watering. What has Makoto cooked up this time? She watched the kitchen door hoping dinner would be done soon. After just a few minutes her wish came true and Makoto announced that dinner would be just a moment away.

---------

It was after dinner and they were all piled in and around the living room. Yaten smirked as he glanced around the room. He knew Haruka was keeping her distance on purpose and it tickled him. Oh just you wait! He smiled as he imagined her ultimate humiliation. He glanced around once more as he cleared his throat.

"Hey…hey guys I have an odd random thought." He smiled and made eye contact with Haruka before continuing, "Have any of you ever heard of the American fairy tale The Frog Prince." When no one seemed to know about the fairy tale, Yaten almost laughed aloud, _this is too easy_!

Haruka felt a sense of dread as Yaten spoke. _What is he up to now_? She eyed him worriedly as he began to speak again. "A prince trapped as a frog is kissed by a Princess to return him to a prince." He rubbed his hands together and continued. "If I remember correctly the Princess found him and since Haruka found Seiya when he got ill it does seem similar."

"There is no way I am kissing that…that frog…so you can just forget it!" Haruka tried to put a stop to the madness but Usagi's eyes were already glancing at her, filled with hope.

_What am I going to do, I can't kiss that frog._ Haruka sat in a panic trying to think of a way out of a very dangerous situation…

* * *


	6. Facing a Fate worse than Death

Hey here it is quickly even, the Conclusion & Epilogue of The Curse of the Frog.

Author's Notes - Here it is, and I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R and let me know what you thought. Thanks to the people who reviewed!

Standard Disclaimer applies….

* * *

The Curse of the Frog 

Chapter 5 – Facing a Fate worse than Death

Haruka sat in a panic watching everyone mull the idea over. Usagi seeing the look on Haruka's face threw herself into Haruka's arms. She slipped her arms around Haruka and buried her face into Haruka's neck.

"Please Haruka…please save Seiya?" Usagi pleaded with the blonde. Haruka put her arms around the smaller girl and tried to offer comfort without caving.

"Koneko…I would gladly face any card or daemon for you, or even face Galaxia again if you asked," _What do I say, how do I break her heart_? "But I can't do this." The words Haruka spoke were quiet yet firm. Haruka allowed her hand to run up and down Usagi's back in a comforting pattern.

"It's okay Haruka…I understand." Usagi spoke softly, and her breath tickled Haruka's skin. Haruka closed her eyes against the pain she felt in denying her princess this one task that she could not do.

The group watched the proceedings quietly no one knowing what to say. Yaten sat grinning, ready to push her over the edge. "Oh is the mighty Uranus…"

"I'll do it." Haruka spoke firmly. She saw the look of surprise on Yaten's face and grinned triumphantly. She had just saved herself from utter humiliation by trumping him but now she would actually have to go through with it. She glanced down to see happy blue eyes shining up at her.

"Really truly," Usagi spoke hesitantly her voice filled with hope. When Haruka nodded she slammed herself against Haruka again. "Thank you…thank you…thank you." Usagi's fervor made her smile softly.

"Your welcome, but I make no promises, this is just some cork-brained idea and it may not work." Haruka glanced at Usagi to see if she was listening.

"I know, but I really think it will work." Usagi smiled at Haruka with utter confidence.

"Okay but you must move if you want me to do this." Haruka chuckled at Usagi jumped back blushing.

"Everyone wait here and I will be right back." Haruka spoke with her usual cocky tone and it surprised Yaten. She strolled towards the bedroom her heartbeat in her throat.

Haruka entered the room and closed the door behind her. The frog was still sitting on the bed. She glanced at it and shuddered. "How am I going to do this?" She muttered aloud and jumped when the frog croaked.

"You be quiet, this is mostly your fault, and your evil little friend too." She walked over to the bed and reached out for the frog. I can do this…I can do this…Just pick it up. When her hands actually touched the frog she shuddered. The feel of the slimy skin had her skin crawling and she fought the rising panic.

She dangled the slimy frog in front of her and tried to focus on bringing it to her lips. She took deep breaths and tried to remain calm at the thought of kissing the repulsive monster. Haruka closed her eyes and quickly smashed the frog's mouth against her own.

She cracked one eye open and the frog still dangled in her hands. "All of that for nothing?" Her panic and fear was immediately replaced by raging anger. "This is your entire fault you scrawny imbecile." She was so angry she didn't think, she just hurled the frog against the wall. The frog made a satisfying thud against the wall.

Haruka's eyes widened in shock as a dazed Seiya landed in a heap on the floor….

---------

Everyone sat quietly wondering what was going on in the bedroom. No one was willing to speak for fear of spoiling the moment. Michiru pondered Haruka's refusal and then her sudden willingness. She glanced at Yaten wondering what was going on. She had heard him begin to speak and wondered why that would push Haruka into agreeing. She shook her head in confusion she definitely had questions for her lover. Yaten sat with a look of surprise on his face that was almost comical.

Ami sat bored glancing at Taiki she knew there was no way it would work. _Science does not allow for magic_. She could tell just by seeing the look on his face that he agreed. She smiled and watched as he nodded.

Rei, Minako and Makoto sat glancing at each other. They all wondered the same thing, could it possibly work? Rei shook her head as Minako started to speak. Makoto put a finger up to her lips shushing the blonde.

Setsuna sat idly away from everyone always distancing herself from the group. It wasn't in insult it was just the way she was, always the loner. She watched everyone's antics and smiled. _These people sure have come along away since the group first formed_.

They were all lost in their own thoughts when a loud thud surprised them. Everyone jumped up and rushed to the bedroom door and Yaten quickly threw it open.

---------

Seiya rubbed his head where it had hit the wall. The door behind Haruka was thrown open. Yaten stood in the doorway shocked. "What happened?"

Haruka spoke quickly trying to cover, "Uh Seiya was so surprised when he transformed that he fell backwards and banged his head on the wall, right Seiya?"

She turned pleading eyes his way and an instant of silent communication passed between them. _Please, please cover for me? Only if you clear the way for Usagi and I…_

Haruka gave an imperceptible nod and Seiya spoke for the first time. "Yeah I did and boy it hurt."

Usagi pushed her way into the room, "Seiya…you are all right!" She rushed to him and threw her arms around him crying in relief.

"Oi, Odango it's fine." He didn't know what to do with soft girl clinging to him and so he carefully began rubbing her back.

Now that all the excitement was over they all moved to the front room except Seiya, Usagi, and Minako. Minako glanced at him and began to speak. "I need to say something…"

Seiya cut her off…"I know, I know, you told me earlier, you would punish me in unspeakable ways." He waved a hand at her as he spoke.

Minako's jaw dropped open and it took a second for her to gather her wits. "Ah, then we understand each other." She smiled and turned away closing the door behind them to give them some privacy.

"What was that all about?" Usagi was glancing from Seiya to where Minako had stood and back at Seiya.

"Oh Minako didn't seem to think I as a frog could understand her words." He spoke flippantly and waved towards the front room. "As you could see she was surprised to find that I could."

Usagi glanced at him, "Not that…the punishing you in unspeakable ways. What was that about?"

"Oh, that," Seiya had the grace to blush a bit before continuing. "Um well as to that, you see…" He paused a moment leading her to the bed. He pushed her down gently until she sat and then sat himself beside her and reached over to pick up her small hand.

"That is why we, the Three Lights came back. I wanted to talk to you." She watched him curiously. He took a deep breath and began to bare his soul.

"When we left, I tried to forget you, I tried daily in fact, I would train physically for hours but yet thoughts of you still haunted me." He sighed before speaking again, "I would wake up from dreams of you that were so real I cried." This admission did not come lightly from him. He pointed to the front room and continued, "Those two were so worried about my odd behavior that they forced me to come back." He glanced at her to gauge her reaction, but saw surprisingly enough her face was closed. "We arrived this morning and visited the Arcade Motoki was the one that told us that Mamoru broke it off and left to go back to Harvard."

Seiya waited for a moment, "I was trying to find you this morning when…when I fell ill." He omitted the part of the story with the Gypsy not wanting to embarrass himself. _Imagine a love potion…instead I ended up turning into a frog_.

Usagi listened to all that he had to say and then sat thinking. _What do I say_? She smiled tremulously, "I have missed you." The words spoken simply from Usagi had his eyes widening, "Really?"

She nodded unable to speak passed the lump in her throat. He didn't know what to say and just leaned in to catch her lips in a gentle kiss…..

Epilogue - Bah! Gypsy's, who needs them!

Haruka walked up the street thinking. _What can I do…I owe the poor boy. Oh do I owe the poor boy. _She spotted the sign and smiled, _ah a gypsy's shop_. The faded words on the sign read. Madame La Martine's Medieval Magik. She reached for the handle and opened the door.

Haruka entered the dark shop her eyes taking a minute to adjust to the gloom. Dust sat everywhere on top of all the junk. An old woman shuffled from the back towards her.

"May I help you young man?" Her blue eyes twinkled at Haruka. She has to be eighty at least. Haruka took in the wrinkles of her skin and the snow white hair pulled back haphazardly from her face.

"Yes, I need um…well like a practical joke. Would you happen to have something that might rot a man's parts off…or at least make him think they are rotting off?" Haruka waited expectantly as the woman seemed lost in thought.

Madame Martine stood tapping her chin. "You know I think I do…someone once gave me something along those lines." She wandered towards the back of the store waving back towards Haruka. "You just wait right there and I will return in a moment." She entered the back room and glanced around quickly, spying what she wanted she grabbed the bottle and shuffled back out to the waiting young man.

"I found it, now all you have to do is make sure your victim drinks it, you can mix it in anything and they will not notice the taste or smell. Now this is the important part, the effects last twenty-four hours and then it wears off."

Haruka smiled politely, "What do I owe you? " She began to grab her wallet when the old lady spoke. "Don't worry about it sonny…this one is on the house." She smiled as Haruka thanked her and rushed out the door.

It wasn't until Madame Martine returned to the back room that she caught her mistake. The bottle with the rotting curse still sat on the shelf, the love potion next to it was gone. "Oh that poor, poor darling, I gave him a love potion by mistake." She sat down heavily…"Maybe just maybe I should retire?"

FIN


End file.
